You Can't Change the Past
by Candy-Wolfie
Summary: When monsters begin getting past Peleus at Camp Half-Blood, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Silena set out on a quest to find out who, and what, is sending the monsters and how. On their quest, they find  a new friend... but Annabeth is suspicious. Who's she?
1. The Dream

**Hey guys! :D So, it's my first FanFic! Yay! This one is about Percy Jackson. Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: What made you think I owned Percy Jackson? I don't own anything except for the plot! Thanks!**

I stood in a dark forest, surrounded by trees. I could barely see a thing. Suddenly, a girl appeared right in front of me. It seemed like she just formed out of the shadows… She was very beautiful, and it felt like I instantly loved her… I was charmed by her beauty, just staring blankly at her, my jaw hanging open. She grinned. Her crystal-blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. Blonde hair cascaded down her back, stopping at her mid back. She was awfully pale, and her teeth, particularly her fangs, were unusually long and sharp. That's what creeped me out. I tried to draw Riptide, but I just couldn't. I couldn't move, like I was frozen in a block of ice. She slowly and elegantly started to walk toward me, grinning wider._ I have finally found you, Perseus Jackson…_She whispered, standing so close our noses almost touched. She grasped on to my shirt, and jerked me toward her. Her red eyes glared at me… wait, _red_ eyes? I could've _sworn_ they were blue! Anyway, she pulled my neck close to her fangs, then…

I jolted awake, panting softly. I looked around. Everything seemed normal-I was in my room in the apartment. You see, when you're a demigod, you're dreams are never normal. You'd think I'd be used to it already. Well, I'm not. Usually, the dreams are visions, and every time the new one is creepier and more frightening than the last. I looked around again. Nothing unusual… except, I think a shadow just moved. I shook my head, deciding that it was just my mind was just playing tricks on me. Reluctantly, I went back to bed. I quickly drifted off. Luckily, I didn't dream of that strange girl again.

The next morning, my mom served blue pancakes for breakfast. She placed the plate and syrup in front of me and asked, "Is everything OK Percy? It looks like something's bothering you,"

"I'm fine, Mom. I just had a strange dream last night." I assured her, but the truth was, I was still bugged by that dream. Her awfully pale skin… the way her eyes changed colors… Then, I realized something. She looked like someone I've met before… but who? I just couldn't put my finger on it. I decided to drop the subject. I tried to get positive. School ended tomorrow, and I got to go back to Camp Half-Blood. I could see Grover and Annabeth again, my two best friends. No monsters have attacked recently, like they normally do before camp and ruin my excitement, so I guessed that maybe, just _maybe_, this year camp would be peaceful. I wish I knew how wrong I was.

I gobbled down my breakfast and placed my dishes in the sink. "Bye, Mom. See you after school." I said, opening the front door.

"Bye, Percy! Have a good day at school. Be safe!" She called to me as I began to walk down the street.

School went by pretty quickly. I guess it was because I was excited. I immediately dashed out the school doors, looking around for my mom's car. Soon, it pulled up in the parking lot. "Ready for camp?" She asked, grinning. I nodded, eagerly.

I tapped my foot impatiently. Why was the drive taking so long? I was so anxious to get there for some reason. "We're almost there, Percy," Mom said, and made a sharp turn. She parked in front of the hill, and we climbed up. I grinned as we reached the top, expecting to see the beautiful, peaceful, green camp I was used to. But instead, there were flames everywhere and many campers injured and unmoving on the ground.

**I'm so sorry this chapter is short! I promise I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyway, I hope you liked it, please review!**


	2. Back to Camp

**Hey, guys! Chapter two is now UP! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Thanks.**

**Also, in case you were wondering, I rated it T because of some language, violence and slight suggestiveness(is that even a word? x3 lol, whatever) in upcoming chapters. Again, thanks, and please enjoy!**

I gazed at my beloved camp in horror. What happened? I thought.

"What happened?" Mom wondered, mimicking my thoughts.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Bye, Mom," I said, giving her a final hug before I was off to camp for the summer.

"Bye, Percy! Be careful!" she said, a concerned look on her face.

The first thing I did when I entered camp was run up to Chiron, who was limping. One of his legs were badly injured, though it has been treated and bandaged up.

"Chiron, what happened?" I asked, frantically.

"Monster attack," he replied, "Multiple hellhounds much, much bigger than Mrs. O'Leary…"

I suddenly remembered my hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary, who was about the size of a tank. If they were bigger than her, then they were _huge._

"But… how did they get past Peleus? And how_ is _Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked, praying to the gods that my pet made it through the battle.

"The hellhound is fine," Then Chiron shook his head. "We don't know… It has been happening for almost a week now, and we have many, many injured campers…And, unfortunately, lost some as well." He sighed, a solemn look on his face.

I glared at the ground in dismay.

I suddenly remembered something. "Where's Annabeth, Grover, and, Nico?" I looked up at him, hopefully.

"Nico is quite exhausted from summoning such a large amount of undead. Grover is with Juniper, I believe... Though I am not sure of Annabeth… I am sorry, Percy." My eyes widened. I had to find Annabeth and make sure she's OK.

As I headed to the Athena cabin, I looked around. Horror swept over me. Familiar faces lay on the ground, either very injured or not moving at all. Looking horror-filled at the ground, I bumped into someone, and fell back. I looked up. Clarisse.

"Hey! Watch it, punk!"

"I don't have time for you right now! I gotta find Annabeth and Grover," I said, standing up.

"Neither do I! Get outta my way, and consider yourself lucky. I'll get you the next time I see you, Jackson." She said, and stormed away. I huffed, and spotted Grover and Juniper trying to fan off Juniper's tree. She was crying. I ran over to them.

"What happened?" I asked, throwing dirt on the flames.

"Hellhounds… fight… fire… tree…dead tree nymphs…" Juniper managed to say between sobs.

Finally, we were able to put out the fire. I looked up at Juniper's badly charred tree.

"Thanks, Perce. It's good to see you again. I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances…" said Grover, holding Juniper in his arms while looking at her tree.

"It's good to see you, too, Grover. And Juniper, I'm very sorry about your tree. But I'm sure all the campers will try very hard to restore it." I assured her.

"B..but all.. the other… d..d..dead t-tree nymphs…" she sobbed. I didn't know what to say about that. We couldn't bring _them_ back to life… And judging by the amount of burned down trees, I'd say she lost quite a bit of friends.

"I'm going to see Annabeth. See you later, man."

"Alright, see you later, Percy."

My heart raced as I approached the Athena cabin.

_Please let Annabeth be alright…_I prayed to the gods.

I knocked. Malcolm, Annabeth's brother, answered.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Thank you so much for reading this! Please review, and let me know what you think! ;)**


	3. The Quest

**Yay! Chapter 3 is finally up! I'm sorry it took a while, guys, but I've been busy. I just wanted to let you know that the chapters may take a bit to come up, because I'll be busy. Please be patient with me! x3 I just wanted to apologize in advance. Sorry! But I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson in any way! Thanks!**

**Also- I forgot to tell you guys earlier, but this story is set somewhere between The Titan's Curse and The Battle of The Labyrinth. **

Malcolm looked exhausted, and he had a lot of scratches and bruises all over his body. But I didn't really notice because I was so worried about Annabeth. I don't know why I was so worried. I just… was.

"Hey, Percy. If you came here about Annabeth, she's fine. She's helping us take care of our injured siblings. Do you want to talk to her?" he asked, absentmindedly, like he was in a dream world. I nodded.

"Annabeth!" Malcolm called over his shoulder. Annabeth walked up behind him, and they switched places, Annabeth now standing in the doorway.

"Percy! You're here! I thought you were hurt or something…" she said, stepping out of her cabin. She tripped over something that was in the doorway. I was surprised, because Athena children were such neat freaks. But, they probably weren't thinking of stuff like cleanliness at a time like this. My reflexes made me immediately throw my arms. Annabeth fell into them.

"Um… thanks, Seaweed Brain." She smiled, and I could've sworn she was blushing.  
"Don't mention it." I said, trying to sound cool, but I knew I was failing. I felt my cheeks go hot.

"When did you get here?" Annabeth asked.

"Just a little while ago. Why?"

"I was just wondered because… you're not injured at all. You must've come before the hellhound attack. It was something… The hellhounds were _enormous, _Percy! You wouldn't be able to even imagine how huge they were!" Annabeth exclaimed. I tried to imagine how big they were, and that they were actually larger than Mrs. O'Leary. As Annabeth said, I couldn't.

Suddenly, I realized that Annabeth was injured, though not severely. She had numerous cuts and bruises all over her body, including one, deep, nasty gash on her left cheek.

"What happened?" I asked, gazing at the gash.

"Oh, yeah…" she winced as she touched the wound. "Hellhound claws are sharp." She grinned slightly.

"You should get that cleaned up. It could get infected." I said, noticing that my voice was a little matter-of-fact-ish. I cleared my throat.

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brain! Besides, there's a bunch of others who need _way_ more help than I do." She said, glancing back into her cabin. I sighed, knowing it would be useless to argue.

"I'm going to look around, see what I can do to help." I said. "Maybe I can help put out fires or something."

"I'll come along, too." Said Annabeth, and we headed out of the cabin.

After putting out a few fires and stuff, me and Annabeth came across Chiron and Dionysus.

"I must go and find out who is sending the monsters, and how… We can't risk losing anymore of our beloved campers. And the gods are furious over the loss of their children. If they lose anymore, the outcome will not be good." Said Chiron.

"Don't bother." Dionysus replied, "Let the little scoundrels suffer. But if you_ insist, _then go." Sighed Dionysus, half-heartedly.

I ran up to them, Annabeth trailing behind me.

"You can't go, Chiron. You're hurt, and you can't run on that leg if something's chasing you." I protested.

"I have to go, Percy. This camp can't be destroyed." Chiron protested back.

"…I'll go!" I blurted out, impulsively. "I'll go for you. I'll find out who's sending the monsters and put a stop to it."

"Percy, you can't. It's too risky. And Poseidon would be absolutely _furious_ if something happened to-"

"Let little Peter Johnson go. If I'm lucky, he'll get killed." For once, I agreed with Dionysus, minus the me dying part.

"Please let me go, Chiron," I said. I had to save camp. I wouldn't let it be destroyed even over my dead body.

"I'll go with him!" said Annabeth, standing by my side. "We have to save camp, Chiron."

Chiron sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine. But be cautious, Percy. You don't know who you're facing."

"It could be Luke with the help of Kronos-" I began, but was immediately interrupted when I said the words Luke and Kronos.

"No! It's _not_ Luke! He grew up here. He'd never do something like that." I decided not to protest. I didn't want to make her upset.

"You shall leave first thing in the morning. After dinner tonight, Percy, visit the oracle."

We both nodded.

Immediately after dinner that night, me and Annabeth went up to the attic.

"Um… I'll let you receive the prophecy, Percy, since you _are_ leading the quest. I'll wait right outside the attic, OK?" she said, and headed down the attic stairs. I inhaled deeply, and opened the attic door. I stepped in, and immediately saw her. The shriveled up mummy of the Oracle. She was wearing a hippy tie-dye dress and a necklace, as usual. I approached slowly. I hated visiting the Oracle. She sent chills down my spine every time I saw her. I still had nightmares about her for some odd reason. I stood in front of her and waited.

She stood up, and her jaw suddenly dropped open. Green mist slithered out, and spreaded throughout the room.

**I'm so sorry that this is a bit short! But I thought that it'd be a good place to end it because it's suspenseful. xD Please review! My current goal is to get at LEAST ten! Thank you guys so much for reading!**


	4. Setting Off

**I am SO sorry that this took so long to upload! I am REALLY busy. But I still feel really bad for making you guys wait so long! I hope this chapter will make up for it, though. :) Please enjoy.**

I scurried down the stairs of the attic, thinking about the prophecy. Annabeth greeted me when I got down. Well, not really greeted...

"Well? What's the prophecy?" she demanded, impatiently. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to remember the prophecy. Even though I had just heard it, I didn't have it memorized completely. I don't like to think about bad news too much. I knew that as soon as I told Annabeth she'd have it remembered immediately. I told her the prophecy. Annabeth bit her lip. I could tell she was trying to decipher what it meant.

"Come on, let's go tell Chiron," Annabeth nodded in agreement.

We approached Chiron. He turned, hearing our footsteps.

"Did the Oracle give you the prophecy?" he asked. Once, I went up to the Oracle, because everyone thought that this quest would be for me. Well, it wasn't, and the Oracle didn't give me a prophecy. He probably asked in case it was happening again.

I nodded, then turned to Annabeth. She got the hint.

"_Five heroes shall embark on a quest,_

_One shall be blessed,_

_One shall be cursed,_

_And shall not live to hear the last verse._

_All but one shall be tricked by the charm and beauty of the enemy,_

_But the daughter of Athena shall have great memory._

_The daughter of Aphrodite shall fall,_

_Making the sacrifice to save all."_Annabeth breathed in after saying the prophecy without stopping once. We both looked up at Chiron, who nodded.

"It is a very puzzling prophecy... Annabeth, do you have an idea of what it means?" he asked.

"Well... Obviously, it says one shall be blessed. But who, and by what? And another shall be cursed. Again, who, and by what, I don't know. _And shall not live to hear the last verse..._ That really puzzles me. _All but one shall be tricked by the charm and beauty of the enemy, _

_But the daughter of Athena shall have great memory._ Who do you think that is? Could the daughter of Athena be me?"

"Most likely... you do have a great memory. But who's _not_ going to be tricked?" I wondered out loud.

"Hold on, Percy. Think about the minor things a little, too. _Five heroes shall embark on a quest._ So that means you and Annabeth will choose 3 other half bloods to accompany you on your quest." He said.

We both nodded. "Grover," I said, Annabeth nodding in agreement.

"But Grover isn't a half blood, he-"

"But the prophecy just said heroes, not particularly _half blood_ heroes!" I argued, not taking no for an answer. Chiron nodded.

"It does, doesn't it… Fine, Grover shall accompany you."

"I… I shall?" a weak, hoarse voice bleated from behind us. Grover was eavesdropping.

"Sure, G-man!" I said, trying to encourage him. "You've been on quests _a lot_ more dangerous than this one." I recalled some times when we nearly died on past quests. Grover sighed, then replied reluctantly, "Fine." I grinned, clapping him on the back.

"You get to choose two more," stated Chiron.

"Two more…" Annabeth bit her lip, deciding who to take.

"Too bad Tyson wasn't here…" I sighed.

"Wait, what about _The daughter of Aphrodite shall fall, making a sacrifice to save all_?" asked Annabeth. "We'll have to take a daughter of Aphrodite with us. But who?"

"It has to be me," said a feminine voice from behind us, and I immediately recognized it. Silena Beauregard was listening in, too.

"But Silena… the prophecy says that… a daughter of Aphrodite will… die…" I said. I didn't know why I was trying to convince her not to go. I guess that I didn't want to loose her. I don't know why, I wasn't that close to her. Maybe it was because if she died, Clarisse would revert back to her old self again and beat me 1000x more than usual. I wanted to smack myself. What an evil thought.

"I…I'm-I'm willing to make a sacrifice… for camp." She said, confidently. But I could still see the fear in her blue eyes and her body was trembling slightly.

"Alright, Silena shall go also." Chiron said, swishing a fly away from him with his tail.

"We just need one m-" I began, but then was rudely interrupted by Clarisse, who was _also_ listening in. Wow, things travel fast around here. I wondered how many more people were listening.

"Hold up, Jackson! I ain't letting you take her. I won't let her die for _your_ impulsiveness." Clarisse snapped. "C'mon, let's get away from these losers," Clarisse had a point. No, not that I was a loser. I couldn't let Silena die for my impulsiveness. If I hadn't been so impulsive and filled in for Chiron, then we wouldn't have to go on this quest in the first place.

"But I can't think of anyone else…" I said, "And I definitely will not go with… _that._" I glared at Clarisse.

"And I wouldn't go on a quest with Jackson to save my life! I'd rather perish in the depths of the Underworld." Clarisse sneered.

"No, Clarisse!" Silena planted her feet firmly into the ground. "I…I have to go." All of our jaws dropped open. What happened to that prissy, make-up obsessed girl that was running around panicking that her hair got burnt that we saw fifteen minutes ago? And Silena Beauregard, of all people, was fighting to go on a quest that would most likely end her life? There was something wrong here. Did I miss something?

"Fine." Clarisse agreed, finally. "But she'd _better_ not get hurt!

"So Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Silena are all going on this quest." Chiron stated, again.

"We still need one more person," Grover said, shifting uncomfortably. I nodded.

"Who is the last person you want to take?" asked Chiron. Suddenly, a bush rustled behind us, and I saw a girl's figure behind it.

"Krystal," Chiron motioned for her to come. She reluctantly came. She was very pretty. She had brunette hair and crystal blue eyes, which probably explained her name.  
"This is Krystal." (An OC) Said Chiron, "One of our satyrs just brought her in last month. Unfortunately, her mother died last month. "

"I'm sorry, Krystal," Annabeth sympathized.

"She is a daughter of Apollo." I gazed at her for a second. I didn't see any resemblance… "

"So that means you must be great with medicine," said Annabeth.

Krystal nodded. "My mom said that ever since I was a kid I've been like a nurse or something. She also said that I've been making up all kinds of poems." I sighed, remembering how bad Apollo's poetry was. I prayed to the gods that she wouldn't share one. Fortunately, she didn't.

"Would you like to accompany them? Haven't you been wanting to go out on a quest since you came?" Chiron asked.

"Really?" Krystal's eyes widened. "I'd be really _really _honored if I could,"

"Sure," I said, and looked at Annabeth, who nodded. "It would be good to have someone that knows about medicine around with us."  
"So it's settled. Annabeth, Percy, Silena, Grover, and Krystal shall go on this quest. Please spend the rest of the night packing _necessary _items, such as nectar, ambrosia, drachma, etcetera." We all nodded.

"Wait, can I bring Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked. She was my pet hellhound, if I didn't mention it before. "She might… you know, miss me. She hasn't seen me all summer."  
"Percy, she's waited all summer. She can wait a bit more." Protested Annabeth.

"But she knows that I come around this part of the year. She's a lot smarter than you all give her credit for." I protested back. But honestly, I was just looking for a good excuse to bring her.

"Then she may come, too." Chiron approved, then limped off.

Everyone set off to pack, but Clarisse grabbed me by the shirt.  
"If Silena gets hurt, Jackson, you'll pay. _Big time._" She stormed off. That kind of scared me. _A lot._

That dawn, we set off to leave.

"I'm really nervous…" Krystal said, holding her bag and shifting uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Just be brave," Annabeth told her, and pat her back. I could tell that they would be great friends.

"Percy, can you hold this for me?" Silena handed me her bag, and I nearly fell.

"Damn Silena, what the hell is in here?" I said, struggling to hold it without fainting.

"My make up!" she exclaimed.

"But Chiron said to pack _necessary_ items," I grunted as I pulled the bag up to my shoulder.

Silena gasped. "They're more than necessary! I would _die _if I didn't have them!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You should get going, Percy." Chiron said. I nodded, handing Silena her bag back. I felt like the world was just lifted off my shoulders. And I knew what that was like. I held the world once. Literally. So we all set off, Mrs. O'Leary trailing behind us, not knowing what was in store for our lives.

**Ooh, what's going to happen? Find out in the next chapter! Please review! Also... *pokes lurkers* I know you're there, cuz I know you subscribed! I would highly appreciate it if you would review! And soon, I would like to get at LEAST ten reviews by the next chapter! No pressure! *starts to corner 'til you review* Just kidding! But I _would_ highly appreciate it if you reviewed. Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. I hate Conflict

**Hey guys! :D Well, unfortunately, I didn't get my 10 reviews yet. But I'm sure I'll get it this chapter, though! **

**Also: I think I lied. xD This may or not be set in TTC-TBOL. It also may be set in the beginning of TLO. Sorry, guys. But please enjoy!**

We trudged through the dark and thick forest, which we managed to get lost in. We've been traveling for about 5 days now.

"I can't believe you got us lost, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"_I_ got us lost? Funny, cause I don't remember being the one that 'was more positive than ever that this was the right way', Wise Girl!" I retorted back.

"Will you two _please_ stop arguing? Look how dark it is. We should rest," Grover bleated. "And do I smell a monster?" he mumbled to himself, looking around. I heard him, but barely. I wish I would've payed more attention. I looked back at Krystal and Grover. Only then I realized how exhausted they were. How could I have not paid attention to them? We haven't taken a good, hearty rest in forever. It was only short, choppy breaks.

"You're right, Grover. We should rest here. Thanks for reminding me," I said. So we set up camp there, sitting down and eating on blankets that we packed. I managed to find a stream and bring back water for us, while Grover found some wild berries, which he showed to Annabeth to be sure that they weren't poisonous. Silena reapplied her makeup. Krystal was awfully quiet, and has been the whole way.

"So... who do you think is sending the monsters?" I asked, trying to start a conversation in this awkward silence. I popped a berry in my mouth, then continued. Grover shrugged, rummaging through his bag for a tin can, while Krystal and Annabeth stayed silent. Silena wasn't paying any attention as she put on mascara. She was definitely back. I began to wonder what made her so brave back at camp... "Do... you think it could be... Luke and Kronos?" I asked, instantly regretting it. Annabeth immediately became interested.

"No, it is _not_ Luke! He would never do something like that to camp! He spent a lot of his life there!" Annabeth screamed.

"But Annabeth... Luke... changed." I said, trying to stay calm so she wouldn't get anymore angry.

"Who's... Luke?" asked Krystal, who knew nothing about this stuff, since she only arrived at camp last month.

"Um... he... er..." I stammered. I didn't know how to put it without making Annabeth more angry than she already was.

"He's... he's someone we know," I said, simply.

"Is he... evil, or something?" asked Krystal, holding her knees up to her chest, a blanket sitting over her shoulders. Mrs. O'Leary tried to lick her, but Krystal pushed her away gently, looking a bit frightened of her.

"Mrs. O'Leary," I called, and she bounded over to me.

"Well..." I glanced at Annabeth for a second. I didn't want to make her angry, but I didn't want to lie to Krystal. And if I didn't say anything, I might make her feel like we don't want her to know anything and feel uncomfortable and stuff.

"Unfortunately... He decided to side with Kronos, the Titan. So... I guess... you could say that..." I didn't really know how to put it. Annabeth shot up, her face steaming hot.

"_PERCY!_" Annabeth screamed her lungs out, "How could you _say_ that? You don't know him like I do! And I _know_ that he's not evil!"

"Yes, I do know him, Annabeth! I'm sorry, but that's how he is now! There's no denying it!" Annabeth just couldn't accept it.

"No... he'll come back to his senses..." Annabeth began to walk away. "I'm taking a walk." she suddenly stormed off into the forest.

Oh great... now Annabeth is _really_ angry at me. Exactly what I was trying _not_ to do. And it was a beautiful night, and I was going to ask her to take a walk _together_-as in her and me, alone around the forest. I screwed everything up. I sighed. What was I thinking? Maybe Annabeth and I just weren't meant to be...

"Percy... I... I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to... I'm sorry! I should've stayed out of this ..." Krystal apologized. I could tell that she was sincere.

"I-it's fine, Krystal. I'm going for a walk, too." I said, standing up. I threw all of my leftover berries out into the forest. I began to walk in the opposite direction of where Annabeth went. Mrs. O'Leary tried to follow me, but I told her firmly to stay. She whined, but stayed reluctantly.

I stared at the ground the whole time, kicking away rocks and twigs. When I couldn't see the flickering fire, Grover, Silena, Krystal and Mrs. O'Leary anymore, I sighed, leaning against a tree.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of me. After I fixed my eyes on the figure, I recognized who it was. Nico. I jumped, nearly climbing up the tree. Good thing I didn't scream... much...  
"Hey, Percy." said Nico, a sneaky grin on his face.

"Nico, what're you doing here? You nearly killed me!" I said, my hand in my pocket, ready to draw Riptide.

"Making sure you don't get your butts whooped without me. Face it, you couldn't survive without my help." he joked. "But I've been watching you in the shadows since I left camp. But, I've noticed someone else following you, too. I haven't been able to see who it is. They've been following you for a while, Percy. Just watch your back." he said, than walked over to a shadow. He stepped into it, than shadow traveled away.

I tilted my head slightly, thinking about what Nico had said. Someone was watching us? I wished so badly that I knew who it was. I had to be extra cautious now. I started to walk back, when Mrs. O'Leary bounded toward me, barking like mad.

"What is it, girl?" I asked, sounding a little like the boy on Lassie. She started to walk back to camp, looking back at me. I had the feeling she wanted me to follow. I mounted her, when I heard a loud, blood-piercing shriek, which sounded like Krystal.

**Thank you guys so much for reading, and please, REVIEW! Also-what do you think should happen next? Tell me in a review or PM!**


	6. The Prophecy Beings to Come True

**Well, I didn't get my 10th review. :c But I hope to get it this next chapter! This one is extra long, just for you guys for being so absolutely amazing! I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Also: It's your lucky day, Percabeth lovers! In this chapter, I decided to include a little bit of Percabeth.**

**

* * *

**

I couldn't believe that I left them alone, without even Annabeth there to protect them! Krystal didn't have much battling experience, and I'm not sure about Silena... I should have been more careful...

"Go, Mrs. O'Leary," I said, and rode off on my giant Rottweiler.

Soon, the flickering fire came into sight. But suddenly, something splashed over it (I couldn't tell if it was dirt or water), and the fire went out.  
"Percy," I turned around. It was Annabeth. She had her hand cupped gently over the gash on her cheek. It looked terrible. It was bleeding and very red. It looked badly infected.  
"Annabeth, what happened to your cheek?" I asked.  
"It really hurts... I think it may be infected."  
"I told you to get it cleaned up!" I chided.  
"Now's not the time to argue! I think I heard Krystal scream." Annabeth didn't mention anything about me being right and all. She hates to be wrong.  
"Let's go," she said, and I helped her onto Mrs. O'Leary. Mrs. O'Leary raised her nose up in the air. I figured she didn't know which way to go anymore, so she just followed the scent. After taking a good, long sniff of the air, she sharply turned left, and soon everyone else came into sight. Me and Annabeth leaped off of Mrs. O'Leary.

Five dracaenae surrounded Grover, Silena, and Krystal. Grover's eyes were wide and full of fear as he intently played his reed pipes. Krystal held a sharp, 2 1/2 footlong celestial bronze blade in her left hand, gripping it tightly. Her body was super stiff, and she was trembling with fear. Silena didn't even have a weapon, just cherry red lipstick. She must've still been putting on her makeup when the dracaenae attacked.  
"Hey!" I yelled, stupidly. I could've crept up on them, but I wasn't thinking straight. I just needed some way to get the dracaenae away from them.  
One of the dracaena turned, and Krystal mustered up the courage to raise her sword, and slash it through the dracaena's back. It screeched, then disintegrated into dust.  
Krystal's eyes widened, then she grinned.  
"I did it!" she almost practically danced.  
"Krystal!" I shouted, awakening her from her trance.  
"Sorry," she apologized, then squeezed the handle of her blade. Two dracaenae slithered over to me and Annabeth, while the other two stayed to keep Krystal, Silena and Grover away from us. Mrs. O'Leary growled viciously. I quickly drew Riptide and uncapped it (I probably should've done that earlier...), slicing the air to keep them away.  
"Percy, look out! Annabeth shouted, and I quickly spun around. A dracaena stood behind me, her sword raised high, ready to strike. Before I could do anything, Annabeth pushed me away, and the dracaena sliced Annabeth across the chest, and she fell to the ground, completely motionless.  
"ANNABETH!" I shouted. In anger, I stabbed the dracaena with Riptide. Hard. My blade went completely through her. The tip of Riptide came through her back, and I pulled the sword out. Then she disintegrated.  
"Percy... go help the others..." Annabeth croaked. I hesitated, but then decided to go help them. There were two more dracaenae left. I have no idea what happened to the third one, but the more we defeated the better. Grover had one of the dracaena tangled up in vines, and it couldn't move.  
"Krystal! Check on Annabeth!" I shouted, and she nodded. She began to run over. One of the dracaena picked up a huge boulder, and the other slithered over to help. It somehow managed to break the vines. Grover was out of breath, leaning against a tree. I raced over to try to stop them. It was too late. They had the boulder up on their shoulders, and hurled it into the air. It flew for a few seconds, then began to fall. My eyes widened when I saw where it was about to fall.  
"Krystal!" she looked up, but it was too late. It fell on her, crushing her body. My entire body filled with rage, from head to toe. They hurt two of my friends! Well, I didn't know Krystal very well, but still. Grover had regained his breath, and started to play his reed pipes again. The dracaenae were once again tied up in vines, but this time, both of them were. I grinned.  
I darted over, Riptide raised high over my head. One dracaena swung her sword, and it slashed my shoulder, but I ignored it, as bad as it hurt. Blood seeped through my shirt as one of the dracaena disintegrated into a pile of dust. Now for the next one. But suddenly, I heard a snap. She had snapped the vines.  
"Percy! Look out!" shouted Silena, and suddenly, lipstick came hurtling toward us. I dodged it, and it hit the dracaena dead in the eye. She screeched, temporarily blinded.  
"Thanks, Silena! Nice aim," I complimented, then thrust the blade into the dracaena's stomach.  
"NOOO!" she screamed, "CURSSSE YOU, PERSSSEUS JACKSSSSSSON!" With those words, she disintegrated. I looked around. Swords, dust, and vines lay on the ground. Annabeth and Krystal lay on the ground, and didn't appear to be moving. Dang it! What was I doing, just standing around, doing absolutely nothing?  
"Grover! Check on Annabeth!" I called over, and he nodded, trotting over. Meanwhile, I check on Krystal. I pushed the boulder with all my might, but it didn't move.  
"Percy," Grover was helping Annabeth walk toward us. Her stomach was bleeding really badly, I did not want to have to see how bad the wound was, but unfortunately, I would probably have to to help clean it up.  
"Annabeth, are you alright?" I asked, wiping some of the blood off of her shirt as she winced.  
"I'll be fine, Seaweed Brain. Now go help Krystal."  
"Alright, but you're getting that cleaned, Wise Girl. And the other one, too." I motioned toward the gash that was on her face. Annabeth grinned and rolled her eyes.  
"Fine."  
"Grover, help me move the boulder," I said. Grover helped Annabeth sit, and trotted over. We pushed the boulder, grunting.

Finally, after 5 torturous minutes of toiling to push the boulder off, it slowly rolled off of Krystal's small, delicate body. I picked up her broken body, and lay her on my lap. I lifted her head up.  
"It's really bad, Percy," Annabeth said, panting softly.  
"Krystal, wake up," I urged, shaking her gently.  
"Please get up, Krystal," pleaded Annabeth. Her eyes fluttered open. Her breathing was labored and choppy. Silena grasped her hand, tears lining the bottom of her eyes. Her mascara was beginning to come off. Surprisingly, she didn't really care.  
"P-Percy..." she managed.  
"Sh, you shouldn't talk," said Annabeth. I nodded, agreeing.  
"You did a good job, Krystal," I assured her,  
"Where and how bad is she hurt?" I turned to Annabeth.  
"Well..." she gasped for air for a second, then regained her breath. She felt Krystal's chest, and Krystal cried out in pain.  
"I think some of her ribs are broken... And, by the direction one of them is going, it's piercing her lungs..." Annabeth bit her lip.  
"Percy," Annabeth started to walk away, motioning for me to follow. "Grover, can you take my place for a sec?" I asked, lifting her up. She was incredibly light.  
"Sure, Perce." Grover took my place, and I gently placed Krystal on his lap. I followed Annabeth, letting her lean against me while she walked,  
"Percy... I don't think Krystal has much time left." Annabeth had a solemn look on her face, her stormy gray eyes full of sadness.  
"B-but.. couldn't we do something to help?" I asked.  
"Percy, the only way she can be helped is by surgery. And the nearest hospital is miles away. I don't know if she would make it, with that rib bone poking her lungs. Even with the surgery, she may not survive... It looks like some of her spine may be broken, and her neck may even be fractured..."  
"Wow, she's hurt bad..." I bit my lip.  
"Well, yeah, a what, 200 pound boulder fell on her... We have to try to help, though." I nodded. Suddenly, Annabeth fell to her knees, grasping her stomach. Blood drenched her shirt. I kneeled down next to her.  
"Annabeth... I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten so mad at you and left, I could've protected everyone sooner, and none of this would've happened." I felt so guilty...  
"No, Percy... I...I shouldn't have gotten so upset. But, I still refuse to believe that Luke it... evil. I know he's still there, deep inside." I decided not to argue. I didn't want to stress her out or anything. I hugged Annabeth. She grinned. After embracing for a couple of minutes, we let go.  
"Thanks for being a great friend, Seaweed Brain. I know it's hard..."  
"No, it's no problem... I love being your friend." We both leaned in, closing our eyes. Just as our lips were about to touch, Krystal screamed. "Percy!" Grover called.  
Dang it... We both whispered. I helped Annabeth stand, and we both walked over. Tears ran down Silena's face.  
Krystal grasped her chest with her right hand, as her left arm hang down limply.  
"I... I can't breathe..." Krystal gasped.  
"Get the nectar and ambrosia!" I demanded. Annabeth fumbled through the bad, and handed me an ambrosia square and some nectar. I broke off a piece of the ambrosia.  
"I'm sorry, Percy..." Krystal gasped, gazing out into the night sky  
"No, Krystal, you did great!" exclaimed Silena, grasping her hand tighter.  
"Did... Did I really do good, Percy?" she asked, straining to turn her head so that she could face me.  
"Yes, you did excellent, Krystal... Be strong, and don't leave us," I said, trying to give her a piece of ambrosia.  
"No... I'm fine," she said, turning her head.  
"But Krystal..."  
"Percy... d-do you think that I'd g-get into... E.."  
"I don't think you could get in. I know you will get into Elysium." Krystal grinned weakly.  
"Thank you all for... everything." she closed her eyes, and her body went limp.  
"Krystal?" I shook her. No response. I turned to Annabeth, and she placed two fingers on her neck. She looked at me, her face full of sorrow. I could see tears in her gray eyes.  
"She's gone, Percy..." I bit my lip.  
"Should... should we IM Chiron?" I asked, rummaging through my pockets through a drachma.  
"No, let's just tell him when we get back." Annabeth decided, wiping a tear from her eye.  
"OK..." Grover stared at the ground, sighing. Mrs. O'Leary whined, nudging me. I pat her head.  
"We should make a grave for her or something," said Annabeth.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea."

So we spent that night digging Krystal a grave. It was worth all that work and effort. Once we had a nice, deep hole, we gently place her body in, with flowers and things. I also found a leather book in her bag, full of her poems and such. It was almost like a journal. I was wrong. Her poetry was amazing, unlike her father. I put it in her hands before we buried her. Grover dug up some beautiful flowers and put them on top of the grave. We all sat around the grave.  
"Well..." said Annabeth, standing up. "We've been standing here for hours. We have to get moving." She dusted the dirt off of her.  
"Ow..." she grasped her stomach.  
"Let's go clean that up," I said, standing up. Everyone else stood. I looked back at the grave one last time.  
I didn't know her very well, but for some reason, my body was so filled with sorrow, I felt like I'd explode. I sighed, following everyone else to help clean Annabeth's wound.

"Ow! Ow!" complained Annabeth as I wiped down the gash on her stomach with a cotton ball. It had some kind of medicine on it.

"Hold on, I'm almost done!" I said, putting the cotton ball down. Grover passed me the bandages, and I wrapped up her stomach.

"There," I said, putting down the leftover bandages. Annabeth sat up, and pulled down her shirt.

"Thanks, Percy."

"Don't mention it."

"My body aches…" Annabeth groaned, rubbing the bandage on her face, which was covering the gash that she got from a hellhound. (No, not Mrs. O'Leary.)

"It itches so badly!" she said, patting it softly. Silena yawned.

"Gods, I'm so tired! Can we sleep?" she begged, rubbing her eyes gently so that her newly-applied mascara wouldn't smear.

"Sure, I need some good night's sleep." I packed everything in my bag.

"Same here," Grover said.

Soon, we all drifted off to sleep. I wish I knew what tomorrow was going to be like, so I could've prepared

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and of course, please REVIEW! I absolutely love them. **

**Also, special thanks to Ellebaybee for a story idea! I've including some of it in this chapter.**

**Also also: I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell your friends about this story, and tell them to review what they thought about it! And tell your friends to tell their friends, and tell their friends to tell their friends to-**

**Percy: OK, Taylor, they get it!**

**Me: What the..? *slaps self* WHAT THE FUDGE?**

**Percy: *starts to drag Taylor away* Don't tell anyone I was here!**

**Me: HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY A FICTIONAL CHARACTER! HELP!**


	7. That Girl

**OMG! Thank you guys all for the reviews. 3 I love ya guys soo much! The reviews really motivate me. My new goal: 20 reviews! Please help me accomplish it!**

**Also, I think that this chapter may not be too good... I'm afraid I have a case of writers block. ;^; Please forgive any grammar mistakes, OOC'ness, etc! I apologize in advance for any! Please enjoy~**

The next day, it was so hot that we could barely move. I could've sworn that the sun was just 2 inches away from earth, it was so hot.

"Too... hot... can't..." I stopped mid-sentence. It was too hot for me to speak. I threw off my jacket, tying it to the tree that I was lying against. Everywhere I looked, I could see heat waves. Mrs. O'Leary whined, rolled in the dirt. Her black coat must've been attracting the sun. I rubbed her for a second.  
"Apollo must be angry..." Annabeth panted, wiping sweat off her forehead.  
"Ugh... I'm so sweaty! It's making my hair wet and oily..." Silena complained.  
"We need water," Annabeth said, looking at me.  
"I'm so exhausted from the heat..." I whined.  
"Percy! We're dying here! In a few minutes, we'll be nothing but bones!"  
"O, GREAT APOLLO, PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON US!" cried Grover suddenly, then he plopped down on the dirt again.  
"Fine, I'll try!" I said, standing up. It felt like it took all my might just to stand, it was so hot. I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard. I tried to think about cool, fresh water... Nice, relaxing streams and lakes... I felt a tugging in my gut. I opened my eyes. A huge wave of water began to come at us. In a matter of seconds, the wave hit us. **(A/N: Oh, I really hope that made sense!)** When I opened my eyes, I was completely underwater. But, I wasn't wet. I looked around for everyone else. Oops... I completely forgot! They couldn't breathe underwater like I could. I swam over to Annabeth, who was trying to swim to the surface for air.  
"Annabeth," I said, and she quickly turned. Her blonde hair was flowing freely in the water, and I almost got caught up staring at her. But suddenly, something shook my shoulders.  
"Whoa, what?" I said, shaking my head.  
_Percy!_ Annabeth mouthed, bubbles flowing out of her mouth.

"Whoops, sorry," I said, and formed an air bubble around her. She gasped for breath. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth panted.  
"No problem," I said.  
"We should probably get the others," Annabeth suggested.  
"Yeah, that would be a good idea," I said. But before we could go get anyone else, the water began to disappear. Some of it was very slowly sinking into the dirt, and the rest was flowing away. Soon, we were standing on dry land again. Silena and Grover lay on the ground, coughing up water. We rushed over to them.  
"Omigosh, my hair!" Silena shrieked, "And my makeup! I just reapplied it!" she gently dabbed her wet mascara.  
Annabeth rolled her eyes. "She's fine definitely fine, no doubt about it. Now let's go check on Goatboy." I nodded. Grover stood up, shaking off his fur. Little drops of water flew everywhere.  
"Sorry about that, G-Man," I said.  
"No problem, that was awesome! I feel alive." Grover replied.  
"I wonder where all that water is headed to," I wondered out loud. Annabeth shrugged.  
"We should keep moving. Thanks for refreshing us, Percy." I nodded.  
"Where should we head?" I asked, and Annabeth checked her compass.  
"Well, right now we're-"  
"Did you hear that?" Silena asked, looking up from her mirror. Annabeth looked up from her compass.  
"What?" she looked around.  
"I didn't hear anything," I replied.  
"Wait... I think I smell I monster," said Grover, scanning the area. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Silena shrieked, hiding behind me.  
"Hold on... I smell more than one monster... Percy, we have to-" Grover stopped, turning around. I didn't really want to turn around and see what it was. But I did, anyway. 3 huge Laistrygonians stood behind us, breathing heavily, along with a Nemean Lion. Wait... I thought I had slain that thing a while ago? I was completely dumbfounded about how fast it regenerated... But there was no time to think about that at that moment, because they were coming in to attack. We were dead. Annabeth immediately drew her celestial bronze dagger, while I uncapped Riptide. Grover blew on his reed pipes, and water spewed out of it.  
"Oops..." he said, and shook out the rest of the water. When all the water was out, he began to play a song. Little, tiny, microscopic drops of water flew out when he played, hitting me.  
"I sure hope that's the water from the stream..." I said. Silena shakily drew her sword. One of the Laistrygonians roared, and pulled a tree right out of the ground, roots and all. He hurled to toward us. Annabeth and I ducked, pulling down Silena with us while she screamed, annoyingly. Grover galloped aside, his eyes wide. But he didn't stop playing his pipes. The nearest trees branches began to sway and stretch, and suddenly, wrapped around one of the Laistrygonians. It struggled to free itself with no luck. It figured would hold it, but not for long. We had to act fast if we wanted to live. I charged at the Laistrygonian that was wrestling the tree branches. A jumped up, stabbing it in the waist. It roared, and kicked me with its gigantic foot, and broke free. I flew backwards, hitting a tree. Luckily, though, the Laistrygonian disintegrated into dust quickly after.  
"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, running over. But one of the Laistrygonians picked her up, licking its lips.  
"Yummy..." it swooned.  
"Annabeth..." I murmured, using all my might to stand. My vision blurred, and I had a hard time standing. I steadied myself on the tree.  
"I can't kill this thing!" Silena yelled, and I looked over. She slashed at the Nemean Lion with a broken tree branch. The pieces of her broken blade laid scattered all over the ground. I remembered when I fought the Nemean Lion. I tried to remember what I had to do to kill it...  
"Silena! Stab it in the mouth!" I shouted.  
"With what? I have no blade!" she said as the lion swiped the branch out of her hands. I didn't know. But I had to help Annabeth.  
"Grover!" I called, and he looked over. He saw Silena, and immediately got the hint. Vines began to grow and wrap up the lion. It struggled to free itself, and roared in rage when it couldn't. I darted over to Annabeth, who was dangling over the Laistrygonian's mouth.  
"PERCY!" she yelled when she saw me. Without thinking, I stabbed it in the foot. It howled, and dropped Annabeth. That was a pretty far fall...  
"Annabeth!" I shouted when she fell. I tried to catch her, but I wasn't fast enough. She fell on the ground, groaning. She tried, but couldn't. I checked Annabeth, touching her leg.  
"Ow!" she yelped.  
"Sorry," I said, helping her up. She tried to stand on her own, but fell again. "I think it might be broken..." Annabeth groaned in pain when she tried to stand again. "Annabeth, find somewhere safe, where they can't find you. You need to rest." I helped her sit on a rock.  
"But Percy-"

"Annabeth! You don't have the strength the fight, especially since you can't stand." I protested.  
"Yes, I can! See," she said, struggling to stand. "Ah!" Just as I thought, she fell down again.

"I told you," I said.  
"Fine," she mumbled, "But you'd better not die on me, Seaweed Brain." Then, she did the thing I'd never expect. She pulled me toward her, and planted a kiss on my lips. Her lips were soft and smooth. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment. We slowly parted.  
"Don't worry, I've got all the strength I need now." But suddenly, something interrupted us. Something pulled on my shirt, and parted Annabeth and I.  
"Percy!" Soon, there was no ground under my feet. I looked up. The Laistrygonian that nearly ate Annabeth now had me.  
"Annabeth, run!" I yelled, and she nodded. She found somewhere to hide. I could tell that she didn't want to, though. I had to act fast. I stabbed the Laistrygonian's wrist with Riptide.

"Ow!" it yelled, holding its hand against it's chest.  
"I'll eat you right now for that!" I saw the perfect opportunity, and stabbed the Laistrygonian in the chest. It immediately released me. I thought I would fall, and die immediately. Goodbye, my life. It was good while it lasted. I thought as I fell straight down. I looked up. The Laistrygonian was no longer there. It was now a pile of dust on the ground. I looked down again, and suddenly landed on the branch of a tree. I actually survived! But my chest hurt like heck. I jumped down from the tree. Silena was trying to stab the Nemean Lion in the mouth with a sharp branch, but was failing. Grover was trying to run from the last Laistrygonian. Suddenly, I felt the most horrible pain in my head. It hurt so badly, I could barely think. I collapsed. It felt like the world was spinning. Why did my head hurt so badly? I tried to think. Then it hit me. When I hit the tree, I must've hit my head. But I don't remember hitting it so hard... Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Mrs. O'Leary bit the Laistrygonian on the leg. I looked back at Silena. The Nemean Lion broke free, and leaped on her.  
"Percy!" I heard someone yell, but barely. My hearing was going out, too. Someone turned me over, so that I was lying on my back. It was Annabeth. She shook me hard.  
"Percy! Percy! PERCY!" she yelled, and lifted me up. She hugged me, then set me down again.  
"Percy, I told you not to leave me! I told you, remember?" Suddenly, I snapped out of it.  
"Annabeth...?" I said, sitting up. My vision cleared.  
"Percy! You scared me to death! Are you OK?" she asked, frantically.  
"Yeah, I'm fine... How'd you get back here?" I asked, looking at her leg. She shrugged.  
"It felt like my leg was burning in the fires of the Underworld, but I just had to check on you."  
"Annabeth, you have to stay hidden. You're too vulnerable out here." I said, standing up.  
"I know, but you could've been gobbled up by the Laistrygonian any moment!" Annabeth exclaimed. I suddenly remembered that we were under attack. I forgot for a few minutes. Suddenly, I heard Mrs. O'Leary cry. She was bleeding and bruised. The Laistrygonian had managed to shake her off, and it picked her up. It hurled her, and she crashed into many trees, knocking them down.  
"Mrs. O'Leary!" I shouted.  
"PERCY! HELP!" Silena shouted. The Nemean Lion was about to scratch her face off, and she was trying with all her might to push it off. I didn't know what to do. Everything was crumbling. I figured that we would probably not live to complete the quest. I've never been so glad to be wrong in my life. Suddenly, a shadow quickly darted passed us, and was gone in a few seconds.  
"Did you see that?" I exclaimed. I hope she didn't think I was crazy.  
"Yes! What was that?" Annabeth wondered, a concerned look on her face.  
"I don't know..." Suddenly, someone kicked the Nemean Lion off of Silena. The shocked lion looked around. Silena looked up, her eyes wide. A girl stood over her, two daggers drawn. She had beautiful, crystal blue eyes, just like Krystal's. Blonde hair cascaded down her back, stopping in right in the middle of her spine. Her eyes suddenly changed to blood red. Wait... she seemed so familiar! But I just couldn't remember who she was. Her daggers were very odd. It had the largest blade in the middle, and two smaller, but equally sharp, blades on the side right next to large one. It had very beautiful designs engraved on it. The lion roared, and leaped. But she was much, much quicker, and stabbed it in the mouth. It began to melt, until nothing but it's shining golden pelt was left. The Laistrygonian looked over, and charged at her. Just when I thought he was going to trample all over her, she disappeared. Just like that.  
"Huh? Where'd you go?" it stomped the ground in anger. She appeared in back of the giant, and stabbed it's leg with her daggers. "OW! Hey!" The giant turned around. The girl leaped up onto the nearest tree, standing on one of the branches. She didn't seem to have a problem. The branch was very thin, yet she stood on it with ease. She leaped into the air, stabbing the Laistrygonian in the back. Soon, it disintegrated.  
"Wow," Annabeth murmured. Then, I realized it. I remembered her. She was the girl from my dream

**Thank you guys so much for reading, and as always, please REVIEW! Just to let you know, reviews make me write faster. So, the more reviews, the more chapters for you guys! :D**


	8. Eclipse

**Hey, guys! :3 So here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! BUT, unfortunately, I still have writers block. But I hate to keep you guys waiting, so I'm trying to write just for you. :) I fear this chapter will be worse than the last... But nonetheless, please enjoy!**

The girl put her daggers away and turned around, her light blonde hair glistening in the sun. She was mostly dressed in black, including a shiny black heart necklace. Her eyes flashed to green. She grinned, revealing her oddly sharp incisors. She was definitely the girl from my dream. I remembered perfectly those color-changing eyes, those sharp teeth, and her pale, but beautiful, face. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it! I wondered who she was. The girl began to walk over.

"Hello," she said, her gentle, beautiful voice ringing through my ears. I completely froze, like I was stuck in a block of ice, exactly like when I saw her in my dream...

"Uhmhemuhuah..." Grover's mouth lolled open.

"Hello," Annabeth said, trying to stand. "Percy, a little help?"

"Uh..." I said, dazed. "Oh, sure," I helped Annabeth stand, letting her lean against me.

"Are you... Perseus?" the girl asked me, clutching her necklace tightly.  
"Uh, yeah, I am... wait, how do-"

"Do you remember me?" she asked. I nodded.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"It's... complicated."

"But, so that means... um.." I completely forgot my question for some reason. It just suddenly got erased from my mind.

"I've been following you, Perseus," I drew Riptide, just in case.

"Are you... with Kronos?" I asked, reluctantly holding out Riptide so that she wouldn't come too close.

"Whoa, watch that thing! It looks like celestial bronze..." she said, backing away. I could see her slowly reach for her dagger.

"Are you with Kronos?" I repeated.

"I'm-" she began, but was interrupted by a rattling coming from behind us. Nico stood there, his solid black blade in his hands. He was surrounded by several undead.

"Hey!" he shouted, "You had better stay away from them!" The undead began to charge. I whipped out Riptide to defend her, but then she yelled some words in Ancient Greek, and suddenly, the undead fell through the ground. Nico's eyes widened.

"Are... are you a child of Hades?" he asked, shocked.

"Haha... definitely not." She laughed. "I've been following you, Perseus." She changed the subject, looking back at me again. "My name is Eclipse, and-" "Eclipse?" Annabeth tilted her head.

"Yes... I was born on the day of an eclipse. It's a long story..." Eclipse replied, her face darkening. "As I was saying, I've been following you for a while... I need your help,"

"With what?" I looked over at Grover, who had a big grin on his face. He looked like he was in Dreamland.

"Ahem," Annabeth cleared her throat, making Grover snap out of it. She didn't seem to like Eclipse very much. "Grover, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I do? I-I mean, yeah... oops," he said, rubbing his neck.

"Well..." Eclipse stammered, "how about I explain on the way?"

"Sure," I said. "Let's get going. We want to move as fast as possible."

"Wait a minute!" Annabeth said, trying to pull me aside. We walked away from everyone else.

"Percy, you're letting her come along?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I don't trust her... and what about the prophecy?"

"How do you know that she's not the fifth hero? Since Krystal... you know..." I argued.

"What if she's not?" Annabeth hissed.

"Annabeth, come on! What could happen?" Annabeth sighed.

"Fine... but if anything suspicious happens-"

"OK, Annabeth!" I could tell that she still wasn't convinced, but decided to let Eclipse come along anyway. I didn't see what's wrong with her. She just looked like a normal girl to me, despite her eyes. I looked back at Eclipse. She was talking with Grover, and her eyes suddenly flashed to hazel. I bit my lip. I swore I knew her from somewhere! She looked so familiar, and not because I saw her in my dream. I tried to think of who she could be... Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let her come along. We walked back.

"Eclipse, listen, maybe you shouldn't-" I began, and Eclipse's eyes suddenly changed to blue.

"Oh, come on Percy," she said, looking as beautiful as ever. She put her arms around my neck.

**Annabeth's POV**  
I stepped away from Percy, Grover now supported me. OK, who did this girl think she was? Percy was mine. Eclipse gazed into his eyes.  
"What could happen?" she asked. I thoroughly analyzed her. She seemed so familiar... Could she have been...?

**Percy's POV**

"What _could_ happen? Sure, you can come along," I said automatically. Eclipse grinned warmly, which send a good chill through my spine.  
"Thank you, Perseus," Usually, it bugs me when someone called me by my full name, Perseus. But for some strange reason, when she said it, I liked it. It was so strange...

"Pst, Percy," I turned around. It was Nico.

"Be careful… I don't trust that girl."

We've been traveling for quite some time. I don't remember how long. Eclipse had told us her reasons for following us and wanting to come along on her quest. But I still don't quite get how she was following me without being seen, and how she contacted me through a dream... One day, I decided to asked her,

"Eclipse... um, have you ever heard of halfbloods?" she nodded. "Are... you a halfblood, by any chance?" I asked, awkwardly.

"Um... well, it's complicated... I'll tell you later, OK? How about we rest now?" Eclipse asked, unsteadily. She seemed nervous for some reason. I wondered why. And guess what? She never told me. I guess I forgot to ask.

I found us some things to eat, and water for us to drink. Eclipse bit her lip as she looked down at her food.

"Aren't you hungry? We haven't eaten for a while." I said. She was so skinny, I began to wonder if she was anorexic. But she wasn't soskinnyyoucanseebones kind of skinny, so that must've not been the case. I was very confused about Eclipse. But, I decided not to question her. I guess it was because I was so caught up with her beauty...

"I'll be right back, I'll catch up with you guys later." Eclipse seemed very uncomfortable and nervous today for some reason. She stood up, and scrambled into the forest.

"I wonder what's wrong with her today," Silena wondered out loud. **(A/N: I keep on forgetting about Silena! xD)**

"Yeah, me too," I agreed. Annabeth just shrugged. She seemed really bothered about Eclipse.  
Suddenly, my head began to thump. I touched it.

"Ow!" I winced. There was a lump on it.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"My head... I'm fine, though," I assured her.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good, Perce," said Grover.

"Maybe you should rest a little, Percy," suggested Silena.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little bump." I said, but I wasn't so sure myself. My vision started to blur.

"Percy, you should rest," said Annabeth, concerned. I tried to act tough, like nothing was wrong and I could handle it. But I was failing, and even I knew it.

"Fine, I'll rest," I said, too tired to argue.

**Yay! I included a little bit of someone else's POV in this. x3 But ugh, I think this chapter was really bad... Please let me know what you thought in a review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
